Tres cosas
by Suitorime
Summary: —Déjame decirte que, si fallas aunque sea en una de las tres tareas…—Comenzó a hablar en un tono amenazante. —Yo mismo definiré tu castigo y créeme... no te gustará. Ichiruki...¿Lemmon? ¡Entren!
1. Todo sea por Chappy

¡Hola Minna-san! De nuevo yo con una creación que surgió de no tener nada que hacer en el msn y una conversación con mi amiga 0oHikari0o. [Como que todos mis fics son de inspiración similar, ¿No lo creen? x'D]

Bueno en fin, este consistirá en espero 3 capis. Si lo alargo, avisaré. Mientras, ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Ñam... Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite-Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Eran inicios de verano en la ciudad de Karakura y el calor era sofocante. 30°C era la temperatura de esa tarde. Todos los hogares tenían mínimo un ventilador para el calor pero, en el hogar Kurosaki, no era así. Para su suerte, el aire acondicionado se había descompuesto y el único ventilador que tenían, estaba en el consultorio de Isshin Kurosaki, que se encontraba trabajando a pesar de ser sábado.

Yuzu salió a hacer algunas compras para la cena y Karin estaba en un partido de la liga junior local, así que solo quedaban dos personas dentro de la casa: Ichigo y Rukia. Rukia estaba sentada en su "habitación" leyendo un manga, mientras que Ichigo estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama con la ventana totalmente abierta mientras con una revista se soplaba aire a la cara.

—Maldito calor, me estoy asando... — Se quejó el chico mientras se ponía la revista en la cara y descansaba los brazos.

— ¿Qué querías idiota? Estamos en pleno verano. —Contestó la chica sin despegar la vista de la página que leía.

—Podríamos comprar mínimo un helado si alguien no hubiera gastado todos en un "Mega-Chappy"…

—Baka! era necesaria esa compra… ¡Era edición limitada!— Se defendió la shinigami abrazando al peluche exageradamente grande que tenía a su lado.

—Tsk... Maldita aficionada...— Torció el gesto mientras veía con desaprobación la muestra de cariño exagerada hacia el peluche inanimado.

— ¡Calla! ¡Tú también te compraste esos chocolates! Que, por cierto, ¡te los comiste todos y no me diste ninguno!— Le respondió con un puchero la chica.

Ichigo hizo un gesto de burla al ver la cara de la pequeña shinigami antes de darse la vuelta para terminar la discusión, cosa que a Rukia le disgustó mucho. Le lanzó lo primero que se le cruzó y, para mala suerte del shinigami, el manga le dio directo en la chica comenzó a reír y él, molesto, tomó un cojín lo lanzó directo a su cara para callarla. Furiosa, se lanza a golpearlo por la espalda, pero él giró el cuerpo y se vieron cara a cara. Fijaron la mirada en los ojos del otro, era como un trance mágico. Ichigo recordó el motivo de la violencia y reacciona lanzándola al piso como si de un pequeño peluche se tratara.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Sé más cuidadoso! —Reclamó la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el vestido.

— ¡No seré más cuidadoso hasta que el clima mejore! — Se levantó de la cama y la miró desde arriba con una mirada desafiante.

— ¡Pues que quieres idiota! ¡¿Que haga que el calor se vaya con mi magia de hada madrina o qué?! — Se levantó de puntas para poder estar a su altura, pero se veía diminuta a lado de él.

— ¡Podrías ir a conseguir algo de dinero para arreglar el aire! ¡No sé! Vende tus dibujos...— Guardó silencio por un minuto, cuando una sonrisa arrogante se le pintó en el rostro, — ¡Oh! Es cierto... ¡Nadie te daría un centavo! — Terminó explotando en una carcajada.

— ¡Tú no tienes sentido del arte! — Decía una ofendida Rukia — ¿Sabes qué? Me largo a la sociedad de almas, voy a ver a Renji , él siempre ha apreciado mi arte… ¡No como otros! —Le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Y de pronto, Ichigo sintió como se le subió una molesta sensación al estómago al solo escuchar ese nombre. Tuvo la necesidad de defenderse, de hacer algo para que Rukia no se fuera. Así que se le ocurrió un plan algo extremo.

— ¡El pelo de jitomates está ciego! Pero... Tú te vas a la sociedad de las almas y yo…— Se movió hacia las cosas de Rukia y sacó un pequeño peluche de Chappy, el conejo y un encendedor que tenía sobre su escritorio.

— ¡¿Tú que, idiota?!

— Quemo todos y cada uno de tus preciosos peluches. —Ichigo acercó peligrosamente el encendedor a una de las patas de Chappy.

— ¿¡Eh?! ¡No puedes…!

— ¡Pero por supuesto que puedo! ¿Quieres ver? — Comenzó a girar la rueda del encendedor, pero sin apretar el botón del gas.

— ¡N...no espera! ¡Noooo! —La shinigami trató de quitárselo, pero gracias a su corta estatura no pudo alcanzarlo cuando Ichigo levantó su largo brazo hacia arriba.

—No no... Primero, tienes que hacer tres cosas para que yo te pueda devolver al pequeñín.

Contó con tres de sus dedos enfrente del rostro de la joven y le sonrió de manera macabra, ella tragó saliva. Conociéndolo, podría pedirle cualquier cosa (y cualquier cosa es CUALQUIER cosa). En su mente, trataba de mantenerse firme, pero saber el peligro en el que estaba su peluche y su persona eran más grandes. Pero, aún así, ella le tomaba más importancia salvar a su peluche que a ella misma.

— ¿Q...qué cosas? — Logró decir después de un minuto de silencio.

Ichigo movía de un lado a otro el peluchito, a punto de explotar de la risa por por la manera en que Rukia seguía al peluche con unos ojos de cachorrita abandonada. —"Esto será muy divertido..." — Pensó el pelinaranja mientras ponía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—Primero, tendrás que darme tu videojuego de "Chappy's Party Time" Y tienes prohibido jugarlo durante una semana.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Gritó Rukia totalmente nerviosa por lo que había escuchado, pero no le dio tiempo a reclamar, ya que Ichigo seguía con sus exigencias.

—Segundo: Tienes que conseguir el dinero que gastaste en ese Chappy gigante…

— ¿¡Estás…

—Y, tercero, —Acercó su cara peligrosamente cerca a la de ella, cosa que hizo que Rukia se sonrojara un poco y comenzara a temblar por la siguiente cosa que fuera a pedirle. — Tienes que disfrazarte de Fresa gigante y salir a la calle así por un día.

—Pero, eso te queda mejor a ti.... —Murmuró por lo bajo desviando la mirada de la del joven.

—Puedo escucharte... Así que, nada de reclamos.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero… ¡Dame ahora mismo a Chappy!

El pelinaranja le dedica una sonrisa maligna mientras dejaba caer el pequeño conejo en las manos de su amiga. Rukia le dio la espalda abrazando al conejo como fuera su hijo, cosa que a Ichigo le pareció muy infantil. Pero en su interior, se le hacía la cosa más tierna que había visto, así que no utilizaría eso como un chantaje. Recordó que aún le faltaba una última condición, así que se acercó con cuidado a Rukia y la tomó por los hombros.

—Déjame decirte que, si fallas aunque sea en una de las tareas…—Comenzó a hablar en un tono amenazante. —Yo mismo definiré tu castigo y créeme... no te gustará—Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con la voz más sensual que pudo haber tenido.

* * *

Joo~! ¿A que Ichi es muy malo?

Siempre es pervertido en todos mis fics xD Pero así gusta a la gente.

En fin, ¿Reviews? ¿Turba furiosa? ¿Tomatazos?

¡Ja-nne!

******_Dσи'т тяч тσ ғιx мє, ι'м иσт вяσкєи..._ **

**Suito-chan.**


	2. Consiguiendo Trabajo

¡Minna-san! Aquí vengo con mi segundo capítulo de este fic. ¿Saben? Creo que sí será de más de tres, ya que he pensado en algo macabro *muahaha*

En fin, sin más. ¡Comenzemos!

**Bleach no es mio... Blah blah.**

* * *

—Déjame decirte que si fallas aunque sea en una de las tareas…—Comenzó a hablar en un tono amenazante. —Yo mismo definiré tu castigo y créeme no te gustará…—Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con la voz más sensual que pudo haber tenido.

* * *

Rukia sintió como la sangre le hervía y sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes. Su cuerpo se había tensado debajo de las manos del shinigami sustituto al escuchar lo que pasaría si fallaba y, de remate, con una voz tan sensual que lograba nublar vistas al instante; Balbuceó, deseaba encontrar fuerza para, al menos, no escucharse tan insegura.

—Y… ¿Q…qué clase d...de castigo? —Logró preguntar con la voz más clara que salió de su garganta.

—Ya verás… —Concluyó dándole una palmadita en los hombros. —Ahora, para comenzar con este reto, dame el videojuego de ese maldito conejo deforme. —Le pidió extendiendo su mano para recibir el juego.

— ¡No es deforme! ¡Es Chappy-sama! —Gruñó Rukia mientras azotaba el juego en la palma del pelinaranja.

—Como sea, lo esconderé cuando no estés en casa. Así, no tendrás la tentación de fallar. —Lanzó prácticamente el juego al escritorio. —Ahora, puedes ir a buscar trabajo para conseguir de una maldita vez ese dinero. —Concluyó saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿¡Y como…!?— No terminó de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola en la habitación.

Suspiró de resignación y se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de aclarar su mente y pensar lógicamente dónde buscar un empleo. Bueno, no lograría nada quedándose ahí. Bajó a la sala de estar y se encontró con Yuzu, que regresaba de hacer las compras. La saludó amablemente y discutieron un poco sobre cómo había estado el día cuando, de pronto, a la shinigami se le ocurrió preguntarle a la pequeña si no sabía dónde conseguir un empleo.

Yuzu le respondió que acababan de abrir una tienda de regalos y de artículos para chicas cerca de ahí, y que cuando pasó, había un letrero que decía que se buscaba a una mujer más o menos de las características de Rukia. Le dio las gracias y salió de inmediato a ver la tienda. Era cierto: estaba a unas cuantas calles de la clínica Kurosaki. Se paró delante del anuncio y lo leyó con cuidado.

—"Se solicita chica de 15 años. Delgada de preferencia y no tan alta para portar diferentes disfraces por una semana y hacernos publicidad por la ciudad. Se paga buen sueldo, trabajo solo por una semana. Interesadas, preguntar por el señor Miyamoto dentro." — Concluyó. —Bueno, que puedo perder…

Entró al negocio. Había peluches en todos los estantes, de todos colores y tamaños, algunos disfraces colgados, globos de helio y algunos pequeños que solo se inflaban con aire, varios artículos como llaveros, cojines, algunas joyas, plumas, tasas, vajillas y todo tipo de regalos que podía haber. En el mostrador, había una campanilla y unos exhibidores con tarjetas de felicitación y algunos dulces. La joven tocó la campanilla y un señor maduro salió de detrás de una cortina. De unos 60 años, era un señor amable y agradable. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde Rukia aguardaba.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, joven señorita? —Dijo amablemente el señor poniéndose unos anteojos.

— ¿Usted es el señor Miyamoto? —Preguntó Rukia con un poco cohibida.

— ¿Viene por lo del cartel que hay fuera de la tienda? — El señor Miyamoto señaló la ventana donde estaba pegado el cartel.

—Sí. Quisiera el empleo, si no es mucha molestia. —Finalizó con un tono cortés.

El dueño le sonrió. De inmediato, aceptó su propuesta. Le dio un pequeño fajo de volantes que tendría que repartir durante la semana y por último, le dio una lista de los disfraces que tendría que usar a lo largo de la semana contando a partir de mañana. El sueldo a final de semana serían 5000 Yenes.

— Bueno, ya acordado esto, nos vemos aquí mañana a las 3 de la tarde.

— ¡Gracias y hasta mañana!

Rukia por fin había librado el primer reto de Ichigo: conseguir un trabajo para regresarle el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Vamos ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No iba a disfrazarse de conejita Playboy… ¿o sí? Bien, tendría que revisar la lista ahora.

—Veamos… Lunes: Conejo gigante, martes: Corazón Gigante, miércoles: Fresa gigante… Un momento… ¿¡Fresa gigante!? ¡Vaya, qué suerte! ¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, sigamos… Jueves: Oso anaranjado con un tarro de miel y viernes: Conejita de cabaret. Bueno no está tan mal.

Ese "Conejita de Cabaret" pasó totalmente desapercibido hasta que llegó a casa después del ocaso, entró a la habitación ignorando al chico que estaba tocando su guitarra y dejó el itinerario de disfraces sobre el escritorio y se tumbó en su "cama" y comenzó a leer de nuevo el manga que tenía en la tarde. Ichigo se acercó al escritorio para leer la hoja, se detuvo en el día viernes.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!? ¿¡Cómo que vas a disfrazarte de conejita Playboy!? —Gruñó Ichigo arrugando la hoja en su mano.

— ¡No dice nada de eso! — Le respondió la shinigami sin quitarle la vista al manga. — ¿Acaso no sabes leer bien? Dice: viernes: Conejita de Cabaret.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado. ¿Acaso no sabía que eso era algo similar a vestirse como una mujer que trabaja en un cabaret: Con poca ropa y orejas de conejo? Bueno, posiblemente Rukia no sabía lo que era un cabaret. Si no sabía lo que era una pajita ni cómo ponerla en un envase de cartón, qué podía saber de esas cosas. Ichigo suspiró y dejó de nuevo la lista, ahora hecha bolita de papel, sobre el escritorio, se fue a la cama, se tumbó boca arriba, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía molesto, ¡Oh si!, molesto. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a aceptar disfrazarse de algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era!? Y además… ¿¡Cómo alguien la vería semidesnuda!? Eso era algo imperdonable. Comenzó a imaginarse a la pequeña shinigami disfrazada: Esas pequeñas pero bien formadas piernas solo cubiertas por unas medias de red negras y un payasito negro con un generoso escote… Ok, Rukia no poseía los mejores pechos de Karakura, pero aún así, se veía sexy a la imaginación de Ichigo. Unos tacones y finalmente, el toque de las orejas y un rabo.

Comenzó a sentir un insoportable calor por todo el cuerpo, sentía su corazón desbocado y que comenzaba a hiperventilar. Pero… sentía unos ligeros golpecitos en su parte íntima, ¡Bingo! Se había excitado con tan solo pensarlo. Sabía que Rukia lo notaría, así que se levantó rápidamente de su cama y salió prácticamente corriendo al baño; ella tan solo escuchó el azote de la puerta y levantó los hombros en señal de decir: "sabrá Kami-sama que le pase por la cabeza".

En el baño, el joven shinigami abrió la llave de agua fría del lavabo y metió la cabeza completa en el. ¡No podía creerlo! Una fantasía se le había cruzado en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que alguien más la viera así… ó irla a espiar él mismo.

—"Creo que me gusta más la segunda idea…" —Pensó Ichigo mirándose al espejo. —"Muy bien, el viernes daré inicio al plan: Conejita Playboy"

Y concluyó dirigiéndose a sí mismo una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

¡Ta-da! ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció perverso xD

Pero en fin, solo cuenta lo que mi amado público diga.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?

Ja-nne!

**[Sin querer aprovecharme ni nada] Mañana 26/10/09 es mi cumpleaños! o ... xD**


	3. Conejo

¡Hola Minna-san!

Siento la demora, pero ustedes saben, el ocio es el ocio y una expo de anime no se deja pasar por nada del mundo xD

Bueno, sin más preámbulo, vayamos al fic.

**Aclaraciónes al final.**

¡Comenzemos!

* * *

—"Creo que me gusta más la segunda idea…" —Pensó Ichigo mirándose al espejo. —"Muy bien, el viernes daré inicio al plan: Conejita Playboy"

Y concluyó dirigiéndose a sí mismo una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

**Lunes:**

— ¡Nos vamos!

— ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

Y terminando de ponerse los zapatos, Ichigo y Rukia salieron del hogar Kurosaki para dirigirse hacia el instituto. Iban callados en el camino, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, intereses, planes malévolos, etcétera.

_—"Diablos, tengo que ir a la tienda a las 3 de la tarde para comenzar a trabajar. Tendré que dejar a este cabeza de zanahoria detrás… Antes le avisaré."_

_—"¿Cómo haré para verla si ni siquiera sé dónde y a qué hora trabaja? Bueno, tendré que decirle que la acompañaré para que no se pierda."_

—Ichigo… Rukia… —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se vieron por un momento, Rukia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. —Tú primero.

—Bueno… etto… — Comenzó a dudar en decirle. —Estaba pensando en que podrías perderte de camino a la escuela y tu nuevo trabajo, así que decidí acompañarte.

— ¿¡Qué!? —La chica enroscó el puño y se veía algo cabreada. —No sé si molestarme por el hecho de que implícitamente me has dicho idiota ó porque ya no tengo privacidad desde que empezamos este dichosito reto.

—Te enojes o no, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando que lo haré. Además… —Se detuvo frente a ella, colocó una mano en su pequeña cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no te perderás si ni siquiera sabes lo que es una pajita?

Y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se dio la vuelta y se adelantó a la entrada del instituto mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Enojada, comenzó a lanzar de maldiciones al aire; todo aquel que pasaba la miraba como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. Pero es que, en realidad, un león se veía tranquilo a su lado en esos momentos.

Caminó hacia los casilleros para sacar sus zapatos escolares, se los colocó y cerró la puerta. Subió las escaleras ya un poco más tranquila, pero no de mejor humor y entró en su salón. Buscó su asiento, qué torpe, estaba alado del de él. Dejó su mochila en el gancho, la abrió y sacó el manga que no pudo terminar de leer la noche anterior.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Buenos días!

Alguien había interrumpido su lectura: levantó la mirada y se encontró con Orihime. Siempre tan sonriente y amigable… Si al menos no estaba de buen humor para ver al patán de Ichigo, podía aún charlar con Orihime.

— ¡Buenos días Inoue! —Le respondió cordialmente la shinigami.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — Preguntó la chica mirando el manga entre las manos de Rukia.

— ¡Oh! Es el último tomo que salió del Chappy's Fest.

Y siguieron conversando sobre todos los personajes del manga, hasta que tocaron el timbre anunciando la primera hora. Tomaron clase por tres horas seguidas hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde todos se reunían para comer juntos.

—Inoue-san, ¿Qué traes hoy para almorzar? — Le preguntó Ishida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pues…

Abrió el recipiente donde traía su comida. Era una extraña combinación de cosas: pescado, pan, miel, chocolate, algo que parecía ser mermelada de fresa, pasta dental. Todos se dieron la vuelta tratando de no vomitar encima de la mesa al ver el tan asqueroso platillo de la chica de proporciones exageradas.

— ¡Oh! Se ve… ¿Delicioso? — Intervino Ishida.

— ¿Quieres un poco, Ishida-kun? —Le extendí o amablemente el recipiente al Quincy.

— ¡NO! —Se apresuró a negar, pero, al ver el rostro de Inoue, se retractó. —Será otro día que no traiga obento, pero gracias.

Todos comenzaron a comer, menos Rukia. Y es que había olvidado tomar aunque fuera una manzana del frutero de la mesa. Se moría de hambre, pero no estaba acostumbrada a compartir el almuerzo.

De la nada, le calló un sándwich perfectamente envuelto en una servilleta. Miró en la dirección que le había caído y se encontró con el rostro de Ichigo, quien la miró con desinterés y fastidio.

—No querrás morir de hambre ¿o sí?

—Ichigo…

—Ya, ya. Come y luego agradeces. —Concluyó sentándose en la mesa de alado de la shinigami bebiéndose un jugo de manzana.

—Gracias, después de todo no eres un patán. —Le sonrió la pequeña, haciendo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco.

—Ni se te olvide que aún acompañaré a tu trabajo. —Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Terminó la hora del almuerzo y siguieron otras cuatro clases. Al fin, dieron el toque de salida. Eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Todos iban caminando juntos por la avenida, hasta que llegaron a un cruce. Ahí, Inoue, Ishida y Chad se fueron por caminos distintos, dejando al par de shinigamis solos.

Rukia le indicó el camino hacia la tienda y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar. La tienda tenía un cartel de inauguración y las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

—Bueno son 2:55, ya casi es hora de que tenga que disfrazarme. Te veo después. —Dijo la chica entrando en la tienda.

—Adiós. —Dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa.

_—"Vaya, está a no más de 5 calles de la clínica y entra a trabajar a las 3:00. En fin, escondámonos un poco para ver cómo le va en el primer día."_

Buscó unos arbustos cerca de la tienda, donde no perdiera de vista la entrada y todo lo que sucedía. Pasaron 5 min, y vio salir una botarga de conejo parecidísimo a Chappy. El rectángulo que cubre el rostro estaba abierto. Y fue cuando vio a la pequeña shinigami con una cara de felicidad entregando folletos a personas que pasaban y saludando a los niños que iban con sus padres.

Ichigo no pudo evitar carcajearse. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor de estómago que sentía.

— ¡Esto será un muy buen chantaje! —Tomó la cámara que llevaba en los bolsillos, le tomó una foto a Rukia y salió de los arbustos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba.

* * *

Saben, este no fue uno de mis mejores capítulos. Siento que algo faltó... si ustedes lo encuentran, haganmelo saber.

Bueno les decía:

***No le pago a Rukia una miseria xD Pagarle los 10000 Yenz es un equivalente a ganar 1,000 al día aquí en México y créanme, eso es mucho dinero xD**

***¿Que si tendrá mi toque lemmonoso? ¡Por supuesto! xD**

***El sandwich era de mermelada de fresa. **

***Me gustan los dulces (?) xD**

En fin ¿Reviews?

Ja-nne!

**_Suito-chan_**


	4. 2x1 Es el día de fresa

¡Minna-san!

Ooh Gommen, se que me tardé. Pero bueno, creo que valdrá la pena. Ustedes los juzgarán.

¿Comenzamos?

* * *

**Martes:**

—Oye enana, despierta.

—5 minutos más mami...

— ¡Nada de mami! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Un exaltado Ichigo trataba de levantar a la pequeña Shinigami. Ya había jalado sus cobijas, quitado su almohada, arrebatado su pequeño Chappy… Faltaba una cosa, y es la que seguía. Tomó al pequeño Chappy por las orejas y se acercó a la ventana que daba directamente debajo de los depósitos de basura.

—Rukia… si no te levantas en este instante, tu conejo asqueroso sufrirá las consecuencias. —Advirtió el chico con el brazo fuera de la ventana sosteniendo de una oreja al peluche.

Como era de esperar, Rukia salió disparada a donde Ichigo y su amado conejo. Pero, no se dio cuenta que iba con excesiva fuerza y arremetió en contra del chico, cayendo los dos al contenedor de la basura que por suerte, se encontraba lleno esta mañana. Todo pasó tan rápido: Rukia cerró los ojos y se aferró a la camisa de Ichigo. Cuando cayeron, estaba aturdida. No se dio cuenta que seguía ahí, encima de él y muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona!

—Lo siento…

Cuando la Shinigami abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de rosar sus rostros. Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa. Lo miró a los ojos por al menos un minuto, cuando recordó el motivo de porqué estaban los dos ahí.

— ¿¡Pero por qué me disculpo!? ¡Tú fuiste el bastardo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí! —Se separó bruscamente de él levantándose sobre las bolsas y saltando fuera del contenedor. — ¡Discúlpate tú, idiota!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú fuiste la maldita salvaje que se me lanzó como toro!

— ¡Fue porque querías tirar a Chappy-sama!

—En fin, eso no es lo importante. Logré que despertaras. ¿No? —Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa. —Ahora, dúchate o llegaremos tarde en serio. —Se dio la vuelta dejándola de nuevo con la palabra en la boca entrando en la casa.

Se le había vuelto una costumbre que él fuera quien tuviera la última palabra. Era tan desesperante tener que soportar esas sonrisas tan fastidiosas, tan egocéntricas, tan… ¿Lindas? Muy bien, esto empezaba a ir mal. Era lo que la cabeza de Rukia decía en medio de su ducha matutina. Cerró las llaves, se vistió en el baño, salió a la habitación, cogió sus cosas y bajó.

Salieron de casa, llegaron a la escuela, tomaron clases, tomaron el almuerzo lejos de las asquerosidades de Orihime, algo de deportes, artes y al fin la salida. Ichigo acompañó a la chica a su trabajo y, como el lunes, se ocultó en los arbustos para tomar una foto de la linda botarga de corazón gigante que hoy usaba. De nuevo se partió de risa y regresó a su hogar para cargar las fotos en un su computadora.

**Miércoles:**

En la habitación del shinigami sustituto, eran apenas las 4 de la madrugada. Ichigo dormía como oso polar en plena hibernación. En cambio, cierta shinigami dormía muy intranquila dentro del armario. Y es que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

En medio de la habitación, Ichigo tenía el juego "Chappy's Party Time" en sus manos. Rukia estaba tendida de rodillas casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se podía deducir fácilmente que ella estaba suplicando por el juego.

— ¡No Ichigo por favor no lo hagas! —Suplicaba Rukia de rodillas ante el pelinaranja.

—Lo siento, no has cumplido con lo que te he dicho, pagarás las consecuencias como te lo dije.

Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, se dirigió a la ventana y dejó caer el videojuego. Ella se acercó corriendo para tratar de salvarlo. Pero el juego calló en un infierno con llamas. La pequeña shinigami gritó. Comenzó a escuchar la voz de Ichigo, pero quería ignorarla. Eso, hasta que de pronto sintió un brusco movimiento sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? — Ichigo sostenía a la Shinigami en sus brazos y la miraba preocupado, ya que recién había caído de la cama gritando.

— ¡No! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —Rompió en llanto la chica abrazando al joven.

— ¡Pero no he hecho nada! ¡Ayer te pedí disculpas!

— Mi juego…

La colocó lentamente sobre el suelo, se levantó y abrió uno de sus cajones bajo llave. Sacó un estuche y era el juego. Ella lo miraba confundida, como si algo estuviera mal. Su sueño había parecido tan real, que podía jurar que era el día.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó ella.

—Las cuatro y quince de la madrugada, pequeña escandalosa.

—Ah…

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas tan agitada por un simple juego? —La cuestionó el chico mientras volvía a guardar el juego bajo llave.

Rukia le contó lo que en su sueño había visto. Él la escuchó atentamente, pero antes de poder terminar, él comenzó a carcajearse. Le parecía tan cómico que Rukia fuera capaz de verlo en sus sueños como una persona malvada de caricatura. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un codazo en el estómago para callarlo de una vez. Una vez aclarado el mal entendido, regresaron a dormir a sus camas.

_—"Pobre, si supiera que el castigo puede ser mucho peor que deshacerme de su jueguito…"_ —Pensaba Ichigo con un toque de malicia.

Durmieron por otras dos horas, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por las delgadas cortinas del shinigami sustito. De nuevo, Rukia no quería levantarse. Ichigo dejó de lado el método de Chappy y tan solo la jaló de la cama dejándola en pie aún adormilada. Él usó primero el baño, era el turno de Rukia de limpiar la habitación. Comenzó a levantar el desastre del chico: papeles, basura, ropa, su guitarra, su móvil y varias cosas más. Entre los papeles, recogió una bola de papel. La desarrugó y la leyó. Se trataba de su itinerario de disfraces en su recién adquirido trabajo. Hoy era el día de vestirse como fresa. Lo que le recordó el "pequeño" reto del joven. Lo esperó a que saliera de ducharse para entregarle el dinero de los dos días e informarle que hoy cumpliría el reto del disfraz. Lo que no se esperaba, era que Ichigo saliera con apenas una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó muda al verlo, él tampoco había reaccionado aún. Ella admiró su bien formado pecho y la musculatura de sus brazos. Él reaccionó y la sacó a empujones de la habitación.

— ¡Sal de aquí enana! —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Pasado el incidente, Rukia se alistó para irse y salieron. Iban callados, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra desde el incidente de la mañana. Ella solo lo miraba, esperando a que rompiera el silencio o algo. Nada, no decía nada. Se animó a romper el silencio.

— Ichigo, ¿Recuerdas el reto?

— Aha, ¿Qué con ello? —Le respondió el chico dándole un sorbo a su jugo en caja.

—Bueno, que hoy cumpliría lo de la fresa gigante y que tendríamos el dinero suficiente para comprar un nuevo aire acondicionado.

No le respondió nada, siguió caminando como si nada. Llegaron al instituto, guardaron sus cosas y antes de entrar a clases, Ichigo le respondió.

—Espérame aquí en la salida y yo iré contigo como siempre, solo que me quedaré ahí contigo para ver que cumplas con todo el día.

Subieron al salón y entraron saludando a todos como era costumbre, como si nada pasara entre ellos. Y así, siguieron otro día normal en la escuela. Artes, matemáticas, lengua, inglés, música y algo de deportes de nuevo. Dieron las dos, y todos salieron. El par se dirigió al trabajo de Rukia, pero antes pasaron a comprar algo de beber.

—Yo quiero este, por favor.

— ¿Y ahora si sabes cómo meter la pajita? —Le hizo burla Ichigo.

— ¡Calla!

Pero como dijo él, no pudo insertar la pajita. El shinigami le quitó el jugo y lo abrió para ella. Rukia no pudo evitar hacer un puchero de berrinche, por lo que le arrebató el jugo y se adelantó a la tienda. Dentro, se vistió. Ella no quería ser vista por él de esa manera, pero no quería que Chappy fuera a parar a un infierno como en su sueño. Así que salió de la tienda y se paró frente a Ichigo con la botarga de fresa.

—Bien, ya está. Toma las fotos y lárgate.

—Está bien, tomo una foto. Pero te dije que me quedaría a ver que lo cumplieras todo el día.

La shinigami bufó. ¿Algo más para rematar? Si, había algo más. Dos bravucones iban pasando por la tienda, cuando vieron la botarga. Se acercaron para comenzar a molestarla, pero al ver que dentro estaba la shinigami, se comportaron más como un par de acosadores sexuales.

—Oye preciosa, deja esa botarga y vamos a mi apartamento, podrás trabajar con nostros por más sueldo.

—Sí, esperamos que una hermosura como tú no nos rechace.

—Déjenme en paz, bastardos. —Se dio la vuelta y los dejó.

Los bravucones, enfadados, comenzaron a jalonear a la chica, tratando de quitarle la botarga. No podía defenderse bien con semejante disfraz encima. Solo esperó a que lo peor pasara, pero escuchó cómo una voz conocida comenzaba a quitar a los pandilleros.

—Oye tú, ¡ve a molestar a otra! —Ichigo le gruñó mientras lo golpeaba en la cara.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Y comenzó una pelea. Los pandilleros contra Ichigo. Por suerte, llevaba un gas pimienta y se los quitó de encima. Jaló a Rukia de la mano y se alejaron corriendo de ahí hasta perderse entre las calles. Llegaron a la calle del consultorio Kurosaki. Ichigo se tumbó en el piso, ya que había corrido como nunca acostumbraba a hacerlo. Rukia se quitó el disfraz y lo examinó.

— ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —

—A la próxima, intenta no atraer a tanta gente. —Le dijo con fastidio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ichigo…

Lo miró sorprendida. Pero suavizó su gesto y lo miró con ternura. Lo besó en una mejilla, él se llevaba la mano al rostro sorprendido.

—Gracias.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Sigue faltando algo? No lo se, a mi me pareció mejor que el anterior.

Algunas aclaraciónes:

***Si, serán más de 3 capis.**

***¿Habrá lemmon? Omg! si no lo hubiera, este fic no tendría sentido al final**

***Saben, estoy irremediablemente loca xD**

Ja-nne!


	5. Esto no es lo que planeaba

¡Minna-san! Ooh... siento la demora, pero fue semana de evaluaciónes y luego tuve que hacer algunas cosillas [Como disfrutar el Assassin's Creed II *o*] Pero bueno, aquí está.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite-sensei, el fic es mio =D

¡Comienza!

PD: Este capi contiene un poquito de lime.

_

* * *

_

_Lo miró sorprendida. Pero suavizó su gesto y lo miró con ternura. Lo besó en una mejilla, él se llevaba la mano al rostro sorprendido._

—_Gracias._

* * *

**Jueves:**

—Ichigo. —Llamó Rukia al joven pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Le contestó de mala gana.

—Bueno, que creo que con el dinero de los últimos tres días alcanza para cubrir el dinero de Chappy-sama edición especial.

La Shinigami le dio un pequeño sobre, dentro contenía la paga de los últimos tres días. Ichigo sacó los billetes y comenzó a contarlos: 3000 Yens. Si, al menos eran suficientes para reponer la compra de ese Chappy gigante de hacía una semana. Ichigo se guardó el dinero sin decirle nada a la chica, lo cual la dejó muy intrigada. Ella tenía otros planes para el dinero sobrante: quería al menos ir, al menos un día, a la playa.

— ¿Y bien? —Rompió el silencio.

— Bueno, supongo que será suficiente. Puedes quedarte con el resto, pero no olvides que aún tienes que cumplir el no jugar una semana.

—Vale, vale no me lo recuerdes cada 5 minutos. —Rukia bajó el rostro mientras hacía un puchero.

La verdad, es que Ichigo la vio cuando hizo su cara. Se veía tan pequeña, era difícil creer que tenía 150 años o más. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte de la calle, ya casi llegaban a la tienda. Comenzó a recordar todas las fotos que tomó a escondidas; ya no le servirían de nada: Rukia estaba cumpliendo muy bien su trabajo y no daba señales de que fuera a perder este pequeño reto.

—"_Debería ir pensando en borrar esas fotografías de mi cámara…" _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un oso gigante color amarillo con una playerita roja* (ombliguera de lo barrigón que era el personaje) se le apareció por detrás tocándole un hombro. El pelinaranja volteó pensando que era la shinigami pero… ¡Menudo susto que se llevó! Gritó, le metió una patada al oso y echó a correr hacia los arbustos. El oso solo se quedó boca arriba tratando de levantarse, cosa que no logró. Ichigo miraba desde un arbusto, con la respiración aún agitada.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso!? Vaya que los disfraces de hoy en día lucen tan reales… Un momento… ¿Disfraces he dicho? ¡Rukia!

Salió disparado de los arbustos a ayudar a su pequeña amiga, que se encontraba dentro de la botarga del oso que hace unos momentos lo asustó como a un niño pequeño. Levantó la botarga, pero era demasiado pesada. Así que le quitó la cabeza al disfraz, viendo la cara de Rukia a punto de explotar del enojo.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Pero qué crees que te podía hacer en este disfraz!? —Le gritó al chico que la intentaba levantar.

— ¡No es momento! Sólo salte del disfraz para que te pueda levantar.

La chica se salió a gatas del disfraz, y se levantó. Ichigo levantó el disfraz y lo recargó en la pared de la tienda. Para cuando volteó a verla, se quedó tan impresionado de lo que vio, que no pudo evitar mirarla por más de 1 minuto: Rukia traía unos shorts deportivos rosados que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una playera de tirantes que le hacía juego y un par de tenis. Traía ese atuendo, porque el interior de una botarga no es precisamente fresco, así que debía hacer algo. Pero, con todo y eso, él no podía negar que se veía tremendamente sexy y provocativa; sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cada segundo que la miraba. Por otro lado, ella se sintió un poco incómoda por cómo prácticamente se la devoraba con la mirada, lo hizo reaccionar dando una palmada en su cara.

—Oye Ichigo reacciona. —Dijo en voz baja la chica, notablemente abochornada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Ah… Lo…lo siento mucho, Rukia. —Trataba de disculparse mientras salía del transe.

—Bueno, ya puedes irte. Yo te alcanzaré después. —Le comentaba mientras se disfrazaba de nuevo

—Si es así, nos vemos. —Dio la media vuelta y se puso en marcha pero enseguida miró hacia atrás. —Rukia, cuídate.

Rukia se quedó pasmada: Él, ¿Diciéndole que se cuidara? "—Genial, el calor lo ha vuelto a afectar." — Eso fue lo que primero pasó por la cabeza de Kuchiki. Se colocó la cabeza del disfraz y de nuevo continuó trabajando hasta que dieron las 6. Entró a la tienda, colocó el disfraz en el armario de los demás, recibió su paga del día, se despidió del señor Miyamoto y se dirigió a casa.

Ya cerca de la clínica Kurosaki, encontró una tienda y entró. Dentro, había toda clase de cosas dulces: Chocolates, caramelos, sodas, pasteles, bollos rellenos, gomas de grenetina, helados, mucho. La shinigami se acercó a los jarrones que contenían los caramelos y los chocolates. Ahí, se encontró con unos conejitos de chocolate muy monos. Estaban rellenos de mermelada de fresa y algunos otros de crema pastelera. Pidió unos cuantos rellenos de fresa, sabía que al chico en casa le gustaban los chocolates. Después, cogió un litro de helado napolitano del congelador. La verdad, es que hacía calor, no iba a caer mal un helado.

Pagó y se dirigió al hogar Kurosaki. Entró, saludó a la familia y subió a la habitación que "compartía" con el pelinaranja. Dentro, lo encontró leyendo un manga sobre su cama.

—He llegado. —Anunció Rukia dejando la bolsa de la dulcería sobre el escritorio.

—Bienvenida. —Contestó él secamente.

—Oh vamos, ¿Ni porque he traído algo vas a mirarme? —Preguntó lanzándole una pequeña bolsa de papel cerrada las piernas.

Ichigo dejó a un lado su manga y abrió la bolsa. Se encontró con los pequeños conejitos de chocolate rellenos. Tomó uno y lo comió. Para él, sabían deliciosos por el simple hecho de que ella se los hubiera regalado. La miró unos segundos con su gesto serio, ella se comenzaba a preocupar por si no le gustaban. Pero después, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias, enana.

Rukia le sonrió de igual manera mientras se sentaba frente a él y ponía el litro de helado en el centro con dos cucharas. Esa noche tan solo se la pasaron comiendo helado y platicando temas sin importancia.

**Viernes:**

—Ichigo…

Era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación del chico entre unos sensuales suspiros y algunos gemidos placenteros. Ichigo la tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo sobre la cama, degustaba de su fino cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos y algunas caricias con su lengua mientras que ella acariciaba su ancha espalda con sus finas manos y suspiraba al oído del joven, lo que aumentaba la excitación en el shinigami sustituto.

Y es que, todo iba perfecto con el reto: Rukia no había tocado el juego para nada y él había conseguido sus fotos de una shinigami disfrazada de coneja sexy, pero no contaba con que tenía que ir a hacer las compras por Yuzu, ya que ella y Karin acompañarían a su padre en el consultorio para ayudarlo. Ese imprevisto agregó una hora de retraso a su hogar.

Cuando llegó, encontró la luz encendida. Rukia había llegado antes que él. Toda la sala estaba en silencio, pero alcanzó a escuchar ruidos de su habitación. Como precaución, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y subió con cuidado, recorrió el pasillo lentamente hasta que se detuvo en su puerta.

—Oh si… ¡Vamos ya quiero que me lo des! —Se podía escuchar a la shinigami del otro lado de la puerta.

Ichigo se exaltó un poco por la voz tan lujuriosa que por primera vez había escuchado en la chica, era tan provocativa...

—Pero, ¿¡Qué demonios está pidiendo!? No será que… ¡Renji!

Y el chico entró tumbando la puerta en la habitación cegado por los celos de que alguien estuviera a punto de hacerlo con Rukia ¡No señor! No lo permitiría ¡Y menos en su territorio! Empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza mientras buscaba en la habitación a cierto pelirrojo. En vez de eso, encontró a la pequeña shinigami con una consola portátil en las manos viéndolo con ojos de plato y con la respiración algo exaltada.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿¡Pero qué demonios sucede contigo, idiota!? —Le gritó Rukia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Eso te debería de preguntar yo! ¿¡Qué haces con ese juego y hablando de esa manera!? —Le arrebató el juego y la acorraló en la pared, uno muy cerca del otro.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Por favor no lo destruyas! —Suplicaba la chica con gran histeria.

Ichigo se carcajeo, el rostro de Rukia se veía tan adorable de esa manera y teniéndola tan cerca, era casi imposible resistirse a hacerle algo… ¿pervertido? La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, casi con brutalidad pero al mismo tiempo con mucha sensualidad.

—Tonta, tu castigo es peor que destruir el juego. —Y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Rukia se quedó pasmada, pero finalmente cedió correspondiéndole apasionadamente. Rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, acortando más la distancia entre ellos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

—Te deseo, Rukia.

Ahora ella conducía el juego, lo jaló hacia ella y calleron sobre la cama. Él le besaba el cuello lujuriosamente, con apremiante necesidad y ella suspiraba cerca de su oído, lo que hacia el juego más intenso.

—Ichigo, el sentimiento es mutuo… Tómame como quieras. —Le confesó al oído la chica susurrando con la voz más provocativa que le salía.

Siguieron su juego de besos y caricias, hasta que el joven se deshizo de la camisa de la chica. Delineó su silueta con sus dedos, dibujando un camino desde su pecho hasta el ombligo. Ella comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre de una manera exitante, pero fueron demasiadas veces. Ahí se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la cara de la chica viéndolo con algo de extrañeza.

—Ichigo, ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó la chica poniendo una de sus manos en su frente —Estás caliente y estás sudando.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, un viernes en el que los maestros del instituto iban a tener una junta con representantes del departamento de educación. Así que no habría clases hoy. Ichigo la miró desconcertado, todo aquello había sido tan real, que hubiera jurado que estaba haciéndolo en ese momento. Rukia no podía notarlo, así que de nuevo se quitó la mano de la chica de la frente y se volteó con la sábana dándole la espalda.

—Estoy bien, ahora… ¡Déjame dormir! ¡Quiero aprovechar mi día de descanso gracias a la junta urgente de los profesores!

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hablar en sueños. Enserio, asustas.

Rukia regresó a su cama e Ichigo se quedó un momento despierto. Sentía mucho calor, estaba sudando y lo peor del caso, es que sentía que algo no iba bien con su ropa interior. Bien, había tenido un sueño húmedo. Se levantó y se metió al baño con la ducha bien fría.

Pero lo que él no sabía, es que eso era algo parecido a una predicción.

* * *

Bueno, aquí una entrega más. Quiero que quede claro: **Este capítulo no contiene todo el viernes, he decidido ponerlo en dos partes. Así que esperen xD**

Ja-nne!

_Suito-chan._


	6. Omedeto

¡Minna-san! Arigatou por la espera. Aunque, tengo un buen justificante para la tardanza o.o

Veraaan...:Vine de vacaciones con mi padre, pero entonces esa semana me enfermé del apéndice y luego se convirtió en parálisis de intestinos. La verdad, fue grave pero estoy bien. Me la pasé en el hospital una semana y hasta ahora ha sido un mes de recuperación. Así que tuve tiempo para concebir un poco la idea. Pero bueno, aquí está de nuevo.

Aclaraciones al final.

Disclaimer:**Bleach y sus personajes son marca registrada de Tite Kubo. Pero ¡mi imaginación es mía! bwahaha! x).**

* * *

—_Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hablar en sueños. Enserio, asustas._

_Rukia regresó a su cama e Ichigo se quedó un momento despierto. Sentía mucho calor, estaba sudando y lo peor del caso, es que sentía que algo no iba bien con su ropa interior. Bien, había tenido un sueño húmedo. Se levantó y se metió al baño con la ducha bien fría._

_Pero lo que él no sabía, es que eso era algo parecido a una predicción..._

* * *

**End Part: 2 ****¡Omedeto!**

Después de haber tomado su "refrescante" baño, Ichigo entró a su habitación con la toalla en la cintura y se sentó en un borde de su cama. Puso sus palmas sobre sus ojos, apoyó sus codos en los muslos y suspiró fuertemente mientras dejaba caer sus hombros tensos. Recordaba su sueño y se maldecía por verla como un mero objeto sexual. Había pasado una hora desde su baño y en el silencio, podía escuchar la respiración de Rukia detrás de las puertas del armario. No era acompasada como la de alguien que duerme profundamente, lo que le hizo sospechar que estuviera despierta.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Con lo que dijiste, a cualquiera se le quitaría el sueño.—Respondió abriendo la puerta corrediza del armario.

Sorpresa, enojo, vergüenza... eran algunas de las emociones que el chico pudo leer en rostro. Ella le lanzó ropa a la cara para que se vistiera mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. La lamparilla de luz nocturna daba una iluminación muy tenue para que el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Rukia fuera notado; lo último que esperaba, era verlo en toalla sentado frente a ella con el pecho descubierto...ese pecho tan... perfecto y sensual. Con tan solo volver a recordarlo su cabeza decía que abriera de nuevo esas puertas para verlo, pero resistió y después de unos minutos, volvió a abrir la puerta. Lo encontró recostado en su cama, con la mirada enfocada en el techo y muy pensativo. Bajó del entrepaño y se acercó a su lecho.

—¿No vas a decirme lo que dije?—Dijo sin quitar la mirada del techo.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?—Lo miró seriamente.

Y de pronto, se dio cuenta que lo que dijo fue bastante malo. Se sentía tan mal... él admitía que Rukia era extremadamente sexy pero de ahí, a verla con fines meramente sexuales, era algo que nunca había estado en su cabeza desde que la conoció y eso no debería haber cambiado, pero, siendo sinceros, el shinigami se había confundido en sus sentimientos hacia ella hacía ya un tiempo. Ella seguía mirando con una seriedad tan fría, que inevitablemente desvió los ojos. Lo había comprendido: él había dicho lo que NO debía haber dicho a una chica sin llevar un tiempo de relación. Se incorporó sobresaltado mirando de nuevo a la pequeña sentada a su lado.

—Rukia, de verdad lo siento.—Suspiró y atrapó una de sus pequeñas manos—No quiero que pienses que solo te quiero de esa manera.

Ella tan solo lo escuchaba en silencio, sin replicar o comentar algo acerca del tema. Lo seguía mirando a los ojos, pero ya no con la misma seriedad. Ahora lo veía con un toque de empatía, y es que ella alguna vez también habia tenido un sueño así solo que, gracias a Dios, ella no hablaba dormida ni nada por el estilo. Sonrió para si misma, se soltó de la mano de él y la puso en su frente.

—Se te ha bajado la calentura, ¿eh?—Se reía discretamente mientras le retiraba la mano.

—¿¡Pero qué...!?

"¡Es el colmo con esta chiquilla!" Pensaba molesto y abochornado el pelinaranja. Todavía que se estaba disculpando y siendo sincero, ¡a ella se le ocurría bromear! Aunque, se veía tan mona riendo... ¡Oh no! ¡De eso nada! Se las iba a pagar... y muy caro. Se levantó violentamente de la cama, empujando a la pequeña shinigami al suelo y del armario, tomó su peluche favorito. La shinigami dejó de reír en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba tratando de romper al pequeño Chappy. Ella se levantó del piso enfurecida y trató de quitarle el peluche al chico; pero ¡Maldición! El era muchísimo más alto que ella, era como una guerra a punto de perderse hasta que...

—¡Con un demonio Ichigo! ¡Dame eso!

Lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero los dos cayeron juntos en la cama: ella sobre él. Rukia se apoyó sobre sus brazos para despegarse del shinigami, pero los tirantes de su playera bajaron por sus hombros hasta dejar ver un poco del escote. Y él, bueno estaba desnudo del pecho. La situación no era buena para ninguno: no decían nada y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar. Se miraron a los ojos un tiempo, pero los dos parecían en un trance.

—Rukia...—Tragó el chico.

Ella tan solo asintió, como dándole permiso a tocarla. Ichigo levantó una de sus manos para acomodarle un tirante, y luego el otro y luego acarició su rostro. La pequeña tan solo ladeó el rostro hacia su mano cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Eres demasiado hermosa para mí—Susurró el chico.

—No eres el único aquí que piensa lo mismo.

Lo besó. Era algo lento, pues era el primer beso de ambos. Pero tenía un sabor dulce y tierno, de amor verdadero. Y es que, a pesar de todas las bromas, comentarios de mal gusto y cosas pesadas que se hacen, ellos estaban enamorados mutuamente. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación. Ambos actuaban ya solo por instinto. Ella acariciaba su ancha espalda con delicadeza mientras él bajaba sus manos por toda su cintura. Sentía cómo con el simple contacto de su piel sobre su cuerpo la quemaba como fuego y el juego apenas comenzaba; él bajó de sus finos labios hasta su blanco cuello mordiéndolo delicadamente, a lo que respondió con un suave gemido al oído del joven haciéndolo estremecerse y sentir un golpe sobre su ropa interior.

—Rukia, te deseo...—Citó la joven en un sensual susurro.

—¿Y tú?—La miró con una ligera preocupación en sus ojos.

—Te hubiera golpeado desde hace mucho si no fuera así.

Los dos siguieron con su juego de caricias y besos por un rato. En el ambiente se sentía la pasión de ambos, las feromonas comenzaban a revelar los deliciosos olores de los chicos: Ella a jazmines, él a maderas finas. Nada los podía interrumpir en este momento... ¿O sí?

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Mi hijo ya es un hombre!—Interrumpió Isshin Kurosaki a los jóvenes.

—¡Papá! ¿¡Nadie te enseñó a tocar la jodida puerta antes de entrar!?—Le gritó un enfurecido Ichigo mientras se abalanzaba contra él.

Rukia moría de risa en la cama mientras el shinigami perseguía a su padre por toda la casa intentando golpearlo por su osada interrupción. Al final, Isshin terminó lisiado en medio de la sala de estar y el joven regresando a su habitación cerrándola de un portón.

—Maldito viejo pervertido...—Dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio

—Verás que su hijo es igual...—Señaló divertida.

—¿¡Qué!?

Y de nuevo, la shinigami se reía mientras Ichigo se sentía ridículo. Se levantó de la silla para ir a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones bajo llave y sacó una caja alargada de regalo envuelta en un papel plateado y un moño azúl marino en lo que Rukia seguía riendo. Pensaba dárselo de una manera linda y educada, pero al ver que no se callaba y se seguía burlando, le lanzó el paquete a la cabeza. Ella dejó de reír, ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no se callaría con un paquetazo en la cabeza? Lo miró furiosa, ahora él era el que estaba riendo. Estaba en posición de lanzarse a golpearlo y dejarlo en el hospital pero, vió el paquete y lo recogió; le quitó el papel con cuidado y abrió la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con un lindo collar de plata con un colguije de Chappy.

—Y esto es porque...—Lo sacó de la cajita para verlo más de cerca

—Idiota, ¿Ya viste el calendario?

—Lo recordaste...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia.

Rukia bajó la mirada a la joya que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos y su respiración se hacía más un sollozo. Ichigo se dió cuenta y se sentó frente a ella en silencio. Rukia quería impedir que salieran sus lágrimas pero le fue imposible: se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella pensó que él lo olvidaría como el año pasado, pero esta vez no fue así. Se sentía tan feliz... Ichigo sólo la abrazó con mucha ternura esperando a que ella se calmara. Minutos después, se calmó y levantó su mirada, que se topó con la del chico peli naranja: Se le veía un brillo especial en los ojos, además de unas marcadas ojeras por la pequeña des madrugada.

—Ichigo, tienes unas horribles ojeras, pareces oso panda.

—Y tú tienes los ojos hinchados como sapo.

—Bastardo... tú me hiciste llorar así.

—Me siento tan mal...—Dijo primero en un tono sarcástico y después, se acercó a su oido para hablarle—que lo arreglaré en la tarde y te encantará.

La chica se estremeció por el tono de voz que usó: un tono seductor, varonil y sobre todo, tierno. Tan solo se levantó de la cama totalmente sonrojada para regresar a su armario y seguir durmiendo hasta las 9 de la mañana. Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo por la reacción de la pequeña y volvió a dormir.

* * *

¿Qué tal? El cumpleaños de Rukia fue el 14 de Enero. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero mi humor no estaba demasiado bien para continuar. A las que digan que se salió un poco de contexto, esperen a ver la tercera parte. Sigue en pie el disfráz de la conejita [Oh si Bwahahaha!]

El final va a constar de 3 partes: La anterior, esta y la siguiente parte que publicaré. Ya sé, soy mala por dejarlas así pero creanme que hago todo lo que puedo T.T

**Este capi va dedicado a todas las lectoras que han seguido lealmente mi fic:**

**aLeKuchiki-zr**: ¡Hahaha! Creo que ese tipo de sueños los censura Tite-sensei porque si no, el anime sería tan Hentai xD

**Haoyanna:** Seeh, Tú y las demás pueden decirme como quieran. Y no creo que haya sido uno de los primeros sueños de Ichi, pero bueeno, sigamos pensando que queda algo de inoscencia en su cerebro xD

**Shiro-Chappy**: Tenerle miedo a eso es lo más gracioso que se me ha ocurrido en un tiempo. Debo admitir que yo adoro al oso Pooh. Pero, después de esto, Ichi lo detesta xD

**kaoru240**: Se hará realidad el sueño... tenlo por seguro *risa malévola*

**RukiaxUchiha**: ¿Más sueños humedos? Mejor los pasamos a la realidad ¡Bwahahaha!

**Maichu: **¡Caray! No logro imaginarme que dijo Caro-nee [Ha de haber dicho que soy una pervertida de primera o.o] Pero que bueno que te gusta el fic xD

**Mei Fanel**

**Byakushi**

**Zoey.44**

**Y a Todas las que olvidé mencionar. Gommene **

¡Muchas gracias! Sin ustedes no sería nada.

Ja-nne!

PD: ¡Viva el GSR, el Ichirku y el Nejiten!

**Suito-chan**


End file.
